Sasuke and Naruto, Around The World and Time!
by SheraYuki
Summary: Shuffle Challange! / Cerita Sasuke dan Naruto diberbagai zaman dan waktu yang berbeda. / AU (beberapa lagu), Canon (kalo jeli), Stalker!Naruto, Stalker!Sasuke, School Life, Pedo!Sasu, Incest!SasuNaru, ViolinPianis!SasuNaru, Prince!Sasu, Chibi!Naru, Twin!MenmaNaru, Typo-s, boys love, Yaoi, SasuNaru! RnR?


Shuffle Challange XD lagi tertarik beib.. wahaha, lupakan dulu hutang fanfic! #dibantai.

Intinya kita mutar lagu yang ada di playlist (acak) dan kita harus menulis fanfic sesuai tema lagu itu selama lagu itu berjalan. So, inilah hasilnya.. Cuma mengedit typo. Kata-kata nggak boleh di edit. Wkwk.. maaf kalo ada yang ke potong atau kependekan Death Line-nya Cuma 1,5 menit (plg bentar) dan 4 menit (plg lama)

.

.

.

Naruto

Judul : Shuffle Challange!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : T aja.

Warning : AU (beberapa lagu), Canon (kalo jeli), Stalker!Naruto, Stalker!Sasuke, School Life, Pedo!Sasu, Incest!SasuNaru, ViolinPianis!SasuNaru, Prince!Sasu, Chibi!Naru, Twin!MenmaNaru, Typo-s, AT, AR, Plot what Plot, tempatnya ganti-ganti. Zamannya ganti-ganti. Waktunya ganti-ganti. Orangnya ganti-ganti. Semi-poetry (di bgn akhir), Yaoi, Boys love, and OOC.

.

Innocence-Sword art Online

.

Langit itu cerah. Sepertinya warna matanya. Begitu indah dan memancarkan kepolosan. Aku tersenyum, ketika pemilik mata berbinar kepolosan itu kembali datang menghampiriku.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Menma-nii berkata sesuatu tentang.. umh, French Kiss, apa kau mengerti itu?" ia bertanya, dengan wajah yang.. terlalu menggoda.

Aku mengacak rambutnya, wajar saja Naruto tidak tahu ia bahkan baru berumur 5 tahun. Menma, aku berjanji akan menghajarnya nanti di sekolah. Dasar adik kelas brengsek.

"Hm, apa aku tidak dengar, Dobe-chan. Bagaimana jika kita makan es krim saja?"

"Um, baiklah."

Dan ia menyanggupinya dengan mudah. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Biarlah orang menyebutku pedopil atau apapun. Tapi, setidaknya aku tidak akan merebut maupun merenggut kepolosan itu.

Yah. Mungkin.

.

Winter sonata – My melody

.

Alunan melodi bernada mellow mengalun pelan dari biola itu. sang Violin bermata sewarna langit itu memainkannya dengan indah. Tangan itu menggesek dengan begitu perlahan dan hati-hati sehingga tidak ada tangga nada yang tertinggal ataupun terasa janggal.

Di sampingnya seorang pianis sekaligus komposer juga ikut bermain. Jas hitam terlihat begitu cocok bersanding dengan wajah laki-laki itu yang rupawan. Sangat rupawan.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto.

Itulah nama mereka. Kedua orang yang sama-sama memiliki perasaan tapi terhalang oleh dua buah aturan yang beredar di masyarakat.

Tentang tabunya hubungan sesama jenis.

Tentang pernikahan antar keluarga.

Mereka memang bukan keluarga kandung, tapi mereka merupakan keluarga tiri. Dengan melodilah mereka bisa mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan mereka. Mereka sadar bahwa kelompok minor tidak akan bisa diterima di masyarakat luas seperti halnya kelompok mayor. Lagipula mereka tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tua mereka. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa mereka lakukan. Saling meng-support dan menyuarakan isi hati mereka dengan alunan melodi. Tidak mengecewakan, tapi tetap saja menyedihkan.

Bagaimanapun tidak bisa memiliki orang yang dicintai sepenuhnya itu menyakitkan bukan? .

Nagi – Nagi no Asukara

.

Cinta itu indah. Namun juga menyedihkan. Aku menyadarinya. Dari sini, aku hanya bisa melihatnya yang selalu berjalan di daratan dengan kedua kaki itu. aku terkekang. Aku tidak boleh bersamanya. Takdir kami berbeda. Lagipula bukankah ia sudah memiliki pasangan di darat sana?

Aku sadar, aku hanyalah seorang yang hanya bisa tinggal di dalam lautan. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak akan pernah bersamanya.

Karena ia adalah seorang pangeran, seorang manusia dan aku hanyalah.. buih lautan.

Seorang mantan manusia yang dikutuk atas perasaan terlarangnya sendiri.

Takdir yang menyedihkan bukan?

-Uzumaki Naruto

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia menyadarinya kalau aku memperhatikannya? Memperhatikan setiap perilakunya? Tingkah lakunya? Aku ingin bersamanya, tapi.. aku tidak ingin ia lebih menderita dengan tindakan egoisku sudah cukup ia berubah menjadi buih lautan karenaku. Seandainya saja tidak ada kutukan itu. Seandainya saja, aku tiak memaksanya melakukan itu. setidaknya kami masih bisa bersama. Yah setidaknya. Sayangnya itu hanyalah harapannya yang tidak mungkin dikabulkan.

-Uchiha Sasuke

Ini mungkin klise, tapi itulah kisah cinta mereka. Kisah cinta yang.. cukup ironi?

.

Rain –SID

.

Pertama kali bertemu adalah saat hujan. Saat itu, ia dengan riangnya berlari-lari di tengah lapangan sekolah. Bermain dengan hujan bersama dengan kembarannya yang bernama Menma itu. aku.. cemburu.

Aku juga kesal dengan diriku sendiri yang tidak bernai mendekatinya. Aku.. merasa seperti pengecut. Seandainya.. seandainya aku memiliki keberanian untuk kembali menyentuh pemilik surai seindah mentari itu. aku takut melukainya seperti yang pernah ku lakukan di masa lalu, sangat takut.

Aku takut melukainya karena sikap egoisku. Aku takut jika ia kembali kecewa karena tingkahku. Aku takut fisiknya terluka karenaku.

Uchiha Sasuke

Aku sadar, ada seorang yang selalu memperhatikanku dari jauh. Ia menjagaku dari jauh. Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku merasa benang merah antara diriku dengannya. Dan aku berharap itu benar. Aku ingin bersamanya. Ingin memeluknya. Ingin mendekapnya. Ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Aku egois bukan?

Uzumaki Naruto

.

Shiver – Gazette

.

Sekalipun ini sudah berakhir, aku masih merasakannya. badanku bergetar, karena tatapanmu. Perilakumu terhadapaku saat itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa ku lupakan.

Tatapan itu tajam, sekaan mengincar mangsa. Tidak melepaskannya. Menjerat. Dan mendominasi. Kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya bukan Nii-san? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya aku melupakannya ketika kau sudah merenggut sesuatu yang berharga bagiku? Kau gila Nii-san.

Uchiha Sasuke tertawa pelan membaca buku (diary) milik Uzumaki Naruto, adiknya. Buku yang tanpa diketahui adiknya masih tertinggal, ketika sang pemilik kamar memutuskan pindah sekolah. Bahunya bergetar. Tawanya tidak berhenti. Tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa bagaimana gemetarnya adiknya itu di saat-saat kemarin. Rasanya ia ingin terus mengulang kejadian itu. Begitu addictive, layaknya heroine.

"Tenang saja, aku memang sudah gila. Dan itu karenamu, Dobe." Seringai semakin mengembang di wajahnya.

(tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi :p)

.

Kimi to Boku no Everything – Shinee

.

Kamu adalah segalanya bagiku.

Naruto mendengus, ketika kata-kata yang sering diucapkan kekasihnya itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Tangannya yang tersemat di dalam kantung jaket mengepal, ketika ingatan tidak menyenangkan terlintas.

Ketika tadi siang ia pergi membeli makanan ke kedai paman Ichiraku, ia melihat kekasihnya itu berbincang-bincang dengan perempuan berambut pirang. Cih, Naruto merasa kesal sendiri akibatnya.

Apanya yang segalanya? Dasar pembohong!

Batin Naruto, penuh amarah.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang mulai sadar kalau aura di sampingnya sudah mulai menakutkan menghela napas. Laki-laki itu menepuk kepala Naruto. "Kau kenapa Dobe?"

"Hn." Ia berniat mencuri trendmark-ku ya? Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Bisa berhenti meraju seperti ibu-ibu hamil?" tanya laki-laki itu pelan.

"Hn." Oke, Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang kau mau Dobe-ku-tersayang?!" tanya Sasuka dengan penekanan pada beberapa kata terakhir.

"Aku melihatmu berdekatan dengan perempuan! Da-dan kau, kau hiks! Kau berbohong! Kau selingkuh Uchiha!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah berdekatan dengan perempuan siapapun. Hari ini ia hanya pergi ke kafe Akatsuki untuk meminta saran tentang hadiah yang cocok untuk Uke-nya, dan ada seseorang yang memberinya saran.. dan- Ah, Sasuke mulai menyadari duduk permasalahan disini!.

"Maksudmu Deidara? Pacar Itachi yang berambut pirang kan?" Sasuke mendengus, menahan tawa. "Dasar Dobe! Dia itu laki-laki kau tahu!"

Dan wajah Naruto memerah karenanya.

.

Hikari no Kioku - Angelo

.

Seorang pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi di tempat ini. Peristiwa yang dikenang sebagai "Hikari no Hi".

Sebenarnya Hikari hanyalah sebuah sebutan. Orang itu disebut sebagai Hikari karena pembawaannya yang cerah, ceria, dan membuat semangat. Bagaikan cahaya di tengah kegelapan.

Tepat pada tanggal 10 oktober, di hari peringatan kelahiran sang Hikari, pada musim gugur, ia bertemu dengan seorang yang merupakan belahan jiwanya, tapi juga merupakan pencabut nyawanya.

Menyedihkan. Ironi.

Naruto-namanya, selalu berpura-pura tidak tahu akan siapa sebenarnya orang di depannya. Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mengincarnya atas harga kepalanya. Naruto tidaklah bodoh. Tapi, ia juga tidak mampu mengeraskan mentalnya untuk membunuh orang yang ia cintai. Sama sekali tidak mampu.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Ia selalu mencoba mengulur waktu, mencoba berdalih dengan berbagai macam alasan. Agar tenggang waktunya diperpanjang. Ia tidak mampu membunuh orang itu. Sasuke terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan kebiasaan sang Hikari. Ia terlalu bersinar, tidak seperinya yang gelap. Tentu saja Sasuke sadar.

Hingga sampai suatu saat, di hari di mana salju turun untuk pertama kalinya di kota bernama Konoha itu. segerombol orang datang. Mereka merupakan orang yang ditugaskan untuk mengganti tugas Uchiha Sasuke.

Akhirnya terjadi pertempuran di tempat itu. para warga tidak banyak membantu karena mereka tidak bisa bertempur. Akhirnya, hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang melawan mereka. Karena mereka tidak mungkin mengorbankan nyawa para warga di tempat itu kan?

Namun, sekuat apapun orang jika yang dilawan adalah segerombolan orang lengkap bersenjata, kemungkinan menang adalah sangat sedikit. Dan itulah yang terjadi di hari itu.

Sebuah.. kekalahan.

Namun baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak ada yang menyesal. Mereka senang. Setidaknya dengan begitu mereka tidak harus membunuh. Cinta sejati itu memang indah bukan?

.

Ichiban no Takaramono – Angel Beats!

.

Terkadang aku pernah berpikir, sudah berapa banyak kisah yang pernah terjalin di antara kita? Apakah sangat banyak sampai aku tidak mampu menghitungnya? Atau kah tak diketahui, karena terlalu mudah dilupakan.

Dari dua pilihan itu, aku selalu memilih pilihan pertama. Aku.. tidak mau melupakan kenangan di antara kita. Tidak sanggup lebih tepatnya. Karena, jika itu terjadi berarti aku tidak akan memiliki kenangan bersamamu lagi. Dan itu terlalu menyedihkan.

Kenangan terakhir kita. Cerita terakhir kita yang ku ingat adalah saat aku memeluk tubuh kakumu. Kehangatan yang selalu dapat ku rasakan itu sudah menghilang. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi. Aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu lagi. Dan terpenting, eksitensimu dipikiranku perlahan, tapi pasti semakin menghilang.

Aku berharap, aku menemukan suatu alat yang bisa meng-copy seluruh otakku sehingga meskipun tiba saatnya aku melupakanmu, akan tetap ada yang melihat kenangan kita. Cerita kita. Dengan begitu setidaknya..

-Eksitensi kita tetap terasa dan diingat.

.

Hitomi no Kotae TV Size (Mampus!-_-)

.

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan enigma. Ia terlalu pendiam. Terlalu pemendam. Susah mencari informasi tentang perasaan orang itu. ia terlalu tertutup. Terlalu anti-sosial.

Tapi dibalik semua itu, Naruto tahu ada satu hal yang menggambarkan Uchiha Sasuke secara jelas. Perasaan orang itu. apa yang dipikirkannya. Bagi Naruto cukup dengan melihat matanya, ia sudah tahu apa yang dikatakan orang itu. seakan kedua mata onyx itu berbicara dengannya.

Pandangan sendu. Pandangan senang. Pandangan tertarik. Dan pandangan nafsu. Naruto pernah melihat semuanya. Ia senang dan bangga dengan dirinya sendiri yang mampu mengerti orang semacam Uchiha Sasuke. Meski sampai sekarang entah apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari itu.

.

Lucifer – Shinee

.

Dalam sebuah situs yang pernah dibukanya, Naruto –ketua klub Mading- mendapat informasi bahwa lucifer merupakan iblis dengan tingkatan tertinggi. Iblis terkuat.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu berminat mencarinya, tapi bagaimanapun ia harus bertanggung jawab dengan kegiatan klub-nya bukan? Laki-laki itu menghela napas.

"Ha-ah, dan bagaimana aku harus mendeskripsikan bentuk lucifer nanti?" keluhnya sambil menghela napas. Laki-laki itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau yakin ingin melihatnya?" sebuah suara menyahut. Naruto tersentak dan ternyata anggota baru di Klubnya lah yang datang, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke~!" Naruto merengut, ngambek. Ia hampir saja terkena jantungan dengan munculnya orang itu secara tiba-tiba. "Yah, begitulah.., anggap saja aku penasaran? Mungkin.."

"Hn." Naruto mendengus, tapi pandangannya tetap terfokus terhadap laptopnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sang Uchiha menyeringai.

"Dan bagaimana jika Lucifer itu ada di dekatmu sekarang, Naruto?" sasuke mendekap Naruto erat. Posesive. Tidak melepaskan. Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Sedangkan laki-laki itu masih setia memeluknya.

"Hah?" otaknya blank. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Wajahnya memerah seperti apel.

"Lucifer merupakan malaikat yang dikutuk menjadi iblis, karena tidak mau hormat dengan manusia ciptaan Tuhan. Ia menjadi makhluk kegepalan. Tenggelam dalam tujuh dosa besar. Tapi, tahukah kau kenapa ia menolak hormat kepada manusia itu?" Sasuke menyeringai, di samping telinga Naruto.

"A-." Naruto mebuka tutup mulutnya bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau hormat dengan Uke-nya, bukan begitu My Angel?" Sasuke bergumam. Mencium orang di depannya dengan penuh hasrat. "Mari kita ulangi kegiatan yang membuatku berubah menjadi Lucifer saat itu, Dobe."

"Uchiha Bangsat!"

Dan Naruto bersumpah akan menulis kalau Lucifer merupakan makhluk bejat dan mesum di artikelnya nanti.

.

Reason

.

"Aku memiliki banyak alasan untuk tetap bertahan di sini, Sasuke..," sebuah senyum sedih terlontar dari sang empu suara. Ia tersenyum. Masih berusaha memperlihatkan kekuatannya bahkan ketika keadaan tubuhnya sudah sangat.. parah.

Badannya dingin. Warna kulitnya pucat. Nafasnya tampak begitu lambat. Mata laki-laki itu tertutup sebentar. Tangannya menggenggap erat jemari milik laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Jangan buat aku merasa bersalah Naruto!" sasuke menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Mencoba menahan perkataan yang tidak benar agar tidak meluncur.

"Jika kau sudah tidak kuat, aku rela kau pergi," tidak aku bohong, aku tidak mungkin rela. Aku.. sangat mencintaimu, Dobe. "Asalkan kau merasa nyaman, Naruto." Senyum tulus tercipta di wajah sang Raven.

"Aku akan merasa nyaman selama berada di sampingmu.. Terimakasih atas segalanya," Naruto terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap kedua mata onyx itu dalam. Di saat itu juga Naruto sadar, Sasuke berbohong tentang perkataan sebelumnya. Sinar di mata onyx itu tampak menghilang. "Dan.. sampai jumpa Sasuke. Berbahagialah."

Memaksakan tersenyum, sekalipun air mata mulai berada dipelupuk matanya, sang Uchiha memeluk erat tubuh di depannya. Bau jeruk yang menjadi sampo Naruto, ia hirup kuat-kuat. Merekam segala hal itu di dalam pikirannya. "Naruto! Naruto! A-aku.. aku harus bahagia bukan? Setidaknya biarkan menangis saat ini.., menangis untuk terakhir kalinya.."

Di saat itu hanya Tuhanlah yang melihat sisi lemah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang yang terkenal akan kepasifannya dan dikenal tak berperasaan. Seorang yang sudah pernah membunuh ribuan nyawa kini menangisi satu nyawa milik sang terkasih.

Dan pada akhirnya.. Sasuke percaya, hukum karma itu ada.

.

Kiss The Rain

.

Ketika hujan datang, laki-laki itu selalu tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus tapi sendu. Ia berjalan, pelan dan lambat di bawah hujan itu. seakan menikmati setiap tyang membasahi tubuhnya. Senyum itu selalu terkembang, tapi selalu memiliki makna yang berbeda.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya.

Dan.. lama kelamaan aku pun sadar, laki-laki itu menangis di bawah hujan. Matanya tidak bersinar, seperti biasanya. Lembab. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan, aku sadar.

Aku sudah mencapai batasnya.

Biarlah aku melanggar hukum yang sudah ditetapkan. Sebagai seorang Dewa Hujan, aku dilarang untuk turun ke bumi, apalagi mencintai seorang manusia di bumi itu sendiri.

Tapi, aku tidak tahan melihatnya selalu menangis di setiap aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya. Aku tidak tahan selalu berdiam diri tanpa melawan apa yang dilakukan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan, aku jauh lebih benci dengan kenyataan bahwa aku hanya bisa melihatnya ketika hujan, dan ketika itu juga ia sedang menangis.

Maka biarkanlah aku memeluknya.

.

Courage

.

Di dalam kamus, courage memiliki beberapa arti. Keberanian. Keteguhan hati.

Salahkah aku jika merasa mereka berdua merupakan orang yang memiliki 'courage' itu?

Mereka berani mengungkapkan bahwa mereka berbeda.

Mereka berani menantang maut, untuk orang yang mereka kasihi.

Mereka selalu berpegang teguh dengan apa yang mereka percayai. Tidak pernah merbah pendirian mereka.

Mereka selalu tersenyum (untuk yang ini hanya salah satunya) menghadapi penderitaan.

Mereka bisa tetap memasang poker face ketika diolok-olok (ini untuk yang raven)

-Anonim

.

Konna Sekai – Miku Sawai

.

Dunia ini kejam.

Dunia ini jahat.

Dunia ini terlalu tidak bersahabat.

Dunia ini selalu menyiksa orang yang berusaha melawan arus kehidupan. Tidak peduli seberapa baikpun niat orang itu.

Terkadang dunia ini juga tidak adil.

Setidaknya begitulah menurutku.

Terlebih ketika perang.

Tidak ada lagi prinsip orang baik akan bertahan, dan orang jahat akan mendapatkan karma.

Itu bohong! mereka yang terlalu baik, selalu menolong, naif, dan mudah memaafkan akhirnya hanya akan tersakiti dan terbuang.

Mereka yang pintar memanipulasi, pembohong, aktor yang hebat, dan culas adalah orang yang akan bertahan.

Itulah hukum di dunia ini. Menurutku.

-Anonim

.

Trust in You

.

Sasuke, kau tahu bukan dunia ini penuh akan kebohongan? Terlalu banyak manipulasi, terlalu banyak penderitaan. Lalu, apakah aku harus mempercayaimu? Apakah aku harus pasrah jika ternyata kau membongiku? Apakah kau bisa dipercaya? Bagaimana jika kau mengkhianatiku? Aku.. bingung.

Uzumaki Naruto

Percaya atau tidak merupakan hak masing-masing invidu, Dobe. Percaya kepada intuisimu, kata hatimu. Mungkin kau tidak akan menyesal. Sekali lagi ku tekankan, MUNGKIN. Aku tidak ingin berjanji. Aku takut mengingkarinya. Tapi, aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang bisa dipercayai dan bukan seorang manipulator. Bagaimanapun hukum di dunia ini terlalu jahat. This world is cruel, but also beatiful 'cause you exist-for me.

Uchiha Sasuke

.

Agnes Monika – Karena ku sanggup

.

Sebuah memori, menciptakan kenangan. Kenangan kita, kumpulan dari kenangan itu sering membuatku.. ragu.

Aku sangsi bahwa ada kenangan kita yang benar-benar baik.

Aku ragu akan hal itu.

Kau selalu menyakitiku, fisik dan mental.

Kau selalu berkata-kata kasar. Ketus, dan tak pernah peduli.

Kau pernah mengkhianatiku.

Sebenarnya aku sanggup untuk menghancurkan hubungan ini. Untuk meninggalkanmu.

Aku sanggup, tapi aku tak pernah mau. Aku tidak rela meninggalkanmu.

Aku sanggup berdiri sendiri, seorang diri tanpa siapapun di sisiku. Tapi, aku tak pernah mau memutuskna hubungan one-side yang menyakitkan ini.

Ironi, bukan?

.

Holy Shine – Fairy tail

.

Setiap orang memiliki cahaya suci di hati mereka masing-masing. Cahaya suci yang mengingatkan mereka akan kebaikan, dan berisi dengan kebaikan itu sendiri.

Bahkan di hati Uchiha Sasuke.

Meski terlihat seperti orang tak berhati (kiasan tentunya), Naruto tahu ada sisi baik dalam diri laki-laki itu.

Pernah suatu ketika, Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di jalanan sepi dan tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke Uchiha mengelus-ngelus bulu anak kucing dengan.. muka datar?

Beberapa hari kemudian ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang menolong beberapa orang yang dikeroyok, dan ia terlihat keren-Naruto salah fokus.

Keesokan harinya, ia melihat Sasuke memberi makan orang-orang kurang mampu.

Dan dari itu semua diambil dua kesimpulan.

Satu, Sasuke cukup baik.

Dua, Naruto itu ternyata Stalker Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Period – Fullmetal Alchemist

.

Di dalam buku fisikanya, pada bab tentang bunyi dan getaran. Naruto belajar bahwa 1 periode sama dengan 2 frekuensi. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat (masalahnya otak Naruto)

Lalu, bagaimana cara ia mencari berapa lama periode hubungannya dengan Sasuke ketika frekuensi hubungan mereka itu.. tak terbatas (?)

(pendek? Iya Author kehabisan ide)

.

Shirushi – Lisa

.

Meski kau tidak menyadarinya, aku selalu menjadi bayanganmu. Aku selalu berada di belakangmu. Memberikanmu apa yang kau inginkan tanpa kau minta. Dengan tulus. Tanpa imbalan.

Cukup melihatmu tersenyum. Cukup melihatmu tertawa. Cukup melihatmu merasa bahagia. Itu cukup sebagai bayarannya.

Maka.. bisakah kau berbahagia?

Aku akan menyokongmu jika kau ragu.

Aku akan memegang tanganmu jika kau tak mampu.

Aku akan menolongmu.

Kita akan selalu terhubung, tak terpisah.

Di masa lalu maupun masa depan.

.

Hologram

.

Kau berjalan menjauh. Hanya pantulan keberadaanmu yang tersisi di sudut mataku. Tak tersentuh bagaikan sebuah gambar hologram.

Mampu dilihat, tapi tak tersentuh.

Setiap aku mendekat, kau selalu menjauh.

Kau selalu memutuskan setiap ikatan yang ku ciptakan.

Kau selalu bertindak semaumu.

Kau.. benar-benar menyebalkan!

(makin lama makin pendek, tanda kehabisan ide)

.

END

A/N :

Ada yang sadar kalau POV-nya ganti-ganti? Sengaja gak ditulis supaya kalian mikir sendiri, wkwk. Dan makin mau habis, makin pendek ya?.. itu kehabisan ide sih.. #sigh

Inti kata maafkan aku Kak Saory Athena Namikaze, fic yang itu belum dibuat eh, buat yang baru. Anggaplah ini sebagai hidangan pembuka.. wkwk.

Dan. Sigh.. Mohon Reviewnya dong? Dan saran? Dan jika ada pertanyaan ttg jalan cerita di ff ini silahkan di Review...!

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


End file.
